Unintentional Fate
by cleon22
Summary: Claire tried to hide her past and pushed her feeling away about her 'knight in shining armor'. But when the fate gave a one more chance card to the old partner to meet up again, what was on her mind? Would she realize there's something she couldn't deny?
1. Chapter 1

A/N :

This is my very first fan fic about Resident Evil, so please be nice =) and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes on grammar and stuff.

I don't own Leon, I don't own Claire, I don't own Chris, I don't own Jill, and definitely I don't own Capcom. I just own this story. Enjoy!

'**Unintentional' Fate**

******************************************************************************

**Chapter 1**

The young Redfield got out from the bathroom, drying her hair with her towel. She sat on the chair and combed her wet hair gently. After took a bath, she felt fresh again and ready to read her new book. But previously, she wanted to take some snacks as her friend when she read.

"Hey, Claire, I wonder if you're not busy right now." Suddenly, Chris knocked on Claire's door softly. He scratched his head and acted weird. "Oh, it's nothing. Forget it, I guess you're busy. Just keep study, okay?" he stepped back and about to leave.

Claire was already on the doorway before Chris could turn his body. "Wait, you've come here all of a sudden just to say that? What's the matter?"

"Well, uh…" he maneuvered his sight to nowhere, acting weirder and hesitate. "Look, I don't want to tell you this, but I have to." He paused. "Let's grab a cup of coffee in a café."

Claire wrinkled her forehead. "Is that something important?"

"Yeah. Really." He emphasized it.

"No, we can talk here." Claire rejected his offer. She pulled Chris' hand and brought him to the couch. "It's safer in here." He nodded. "So, what is it?"

Chris leaned his body forward and cleaned his throat. "Yesterday, someone put a message card on my desk while I was out. I don't know who was the sender and no one saw it too." He paused again to take a piece of paper from his pocket then showed it to his sister. "At first, I thought it was kind of a prank, but…"

Claire analyzed it before she read it. It was a normal paper, nothing seemed strange about it. It said:

_I have something for your beloved sister._

"There isn't any sign from the sender." She turned the paper, but she could only find a blank white paper. "At all." She gave it back to Chris and laughed. "So, where's my present? Is it a bouquet of flower?"

Chris sighed heavily. "No, Claire. There's no present! It's not as simple as a bouquet of flower, it's gotta be something bad, you understand?"

Claire shook her head as she kept laughing, seeing her brother's panic face just made her feeling tickled. "What? You believe that? It's pretty obvious that it was just a prank. It's a joke, Chris. Maybe that's my secret admirer, but he's too afraid to face you. So he sent this card."

"Stop making funny about this!" he ordered Claire. "I mean it, Claire."

Claire quickly stopped her laugh and looked at her brother seriously. "Okay."

"Maybe I'm getting too paranoid, but…" he silenced. Let out a long sigh as he stared at the other side of the room. He thought back about Claire's incident in Rockfort Island and Antarctic. Just remembering how horrible it was, it sent a chill to his spine.

Her little sister just smiled with her pinkish lips and caressed Chris. "I'll be okay, Brother."

"I know Wesker isn't dead. I'm afraid if he will use you again as his bait to bring me down. I don't know what's on his mind! He really can do anything he likes. He's not a human anymore." He began feeling uncomfortable.

"I can take care of myself…"

"I've already nearly lost you, Claire!" he shouted. "And I won't let that happen again!"

Claire looked down on her feet. Actually she was afraid and unsure that she's alright now. Back when she was in Rockfort Island and Antarctic, she was actually afraid. She found herself in nowhere with countless of zombies then she met with psycho Ashfords plus this guy named Wesker. It's enough for her. She was strong because of an annoying brat who called himself a knight in shining armor kept standing on her side.

Their conversation was interfered by a knock sound on the door. Chris got up to open it. "I'm coming!" when she opened the door, Jill was leaning on the wall with a real bouquet of flower she clutched. "Jill?" he directly saw the flower and puzzled. "What a nice of you."

"Oh, this? This isn't from me to you." She slipped into the house before Chris kissed her. "Hi, young Redfield!"

Claire smiled and greeted her back. "So, whose flower is that?"

Chris caught up with Jill after he closed the door back. "Don't tell me it's from that damn bald man again!"

She laughed lightly. "No. Besides, who do you mean?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "Nah, forget it."

Jill handed over the flower to Claire. "It's for you, dear."

Claire accepted it and puzzled as Chris. "From who?"

She shrugged off and pointed his finger to Chris. "Ask him."

Claire maneuvered her eyes to Chris'. "What? How the hell am I supposed to know it?"

"Because you're the one who was sent by this package, aren't you?" answered Jill.

"I don't even know there was a flower on my desk. I just found this strange message card." He shoved his pocket and took the card out, letting her see the card.

Claire laughed. "Oh, Jill, please tell him that it was sent along with the flower. And it must be from my secret admirer, because he thought it might be from Wesker."

His girlfriend burst out and tapped his back. "Claire's right. Oh, dear, you are too paranoid."

Chris placed his hand on his waist. "I'm dying worried about my sister and you both always screw it up!"

"I think you need some fresh air, Chris." Jill whispered to his ear softly, makes Chris shivering. "Come on, you're not going to cancel our date again, right? Claire won't mind if I steal her brother for awhile."

The youngest one nodded her head, agreeing Jill's opinion. "Definitely!"

Chris stared at her eyes and sighed. "We'll be back at night. Be careful, okay?"

She nodded once more. Before Chris and Jill said goodbye and about to exit from the house, Claire called her brother. "Hey, if you meet Wesker, tell him that I miss him."

"Oh, sure!" and a 'blam' sound echoing through the room.

She laughed. She knew that she went too far on Chris, but it was fun to tease him. She recalled the flower she got and placed it on a vase after added it with water. She watched it and wondering who was the sender. It wasn't like the first time she got some flowers, but why the sender sent it to her brother instead of her directly? Whatever it was, she loved the flower.

She ascended the stairs to the second story as she brought the flower with her. She went inside her room and then put the vase in the table next to her bed. Her plan for the rest of this day was reading a book that she hadn't done it yet. So without further ado, she leapt to her bed and took her book out of the drawer and read it peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I love you, Claire…"

"No!! Steve!!!"

She jerked up as she screamed frantically. Her sweat went down on her chick swiftly and she ran out of breath. Afterwards, she sat on her bed and tried to control her breath and relax. She woke up now and her nightmare totally made her drowsiness gone. Great, because it was still midnight and she couldn't sleep at all. After successfully regained her breath and her eyes got used to see in the dark, she stepped her feet on the floor and walked over to her dressing table.

She turned on the lamp beside the mirror, so she could see her reflection on it. It was still the same Claire Redfield, the young woman with a pretty face. But the mirror showed her beautiful clear-blue eyes were drowning in tears, and gradually soaked her cheek. She didn't realize it until she touched her eyes and felt it was wet. Then she quickly erased it and placed her both hands in front of her face.

"That nightmare… again." She spoke to herself and contemplated awhile before she went to the bathroom and wash her face with warm water.

After she felt fresh again, she decided to descend the stairs to the first floor. She turned the lamp on in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She found a bottle filled with mineral water and then brought it to the table. Without using a glass, she sipped her drink slowly and walked towards the couch in living room and sat quietly. She curled her body and hugged a small pillow. It made her comfortable enough to chill herself out from the bad dream she had.

It was around a year ago and she damned herself why she couldn't forget about that incident? Why, after all this year she still couldn't get rid of that memory? Claire shook her head off. She didn't mean to forget about it easily and abandon it just like that. No one could, anyway. It was too hard to be forgotten. And this person, this guy, this annoying-cocky-but-sweet little brat was really something to her. His shadow always bugged her in every minute she had. And now it was haunting her in her dream.

"Claire? Hey, wake up, lazy!"

Someone called her name, but her eyes were too heavy to be opened. She whined and turned her body with a blanket covering her face.

The one who was calling her sat right next to her and poked her. "Rise and shine, Claire!" She whined again. Chris pulled her blanket over and called her once more.

"Okay, okay! I will wake up. But in an hour…"

The man sighed and looked at his wristwatch. "It's already afternoon and you're still laying down here?" he opened the curtain to let the sunlight emerging into the room. "Besides, why are you sleeping here?"

"Uh, I forget." The sunlight successfully made Claire's eyes twitching, and it makes her had to cover her eyes with hand. She thought why she was sleeping on the couch. Last night, she was awakened by the worst nightmare and made her recalling about her past before she dozed off. "Oh, I must be overslept in here yesterday."

Chris approached her and tapped her head. "Hurry up, sis! We gotta go now if we don't want to miss the party. So go get some dress and clean yourself."

"Party, what?" Claire stretched her body and sat with eyes still open and close. "And what's with your appearance today? Where are you going?" she saw her brother in a nice black suite of tuxedo and looks kind of cool. Although sometimes Claire didn't admit how good looking her brother was.

Her brother glanced at her with head tilting. "Don't say you forget about the party too."

She silenced, trying to remember the thing she forgot. "Ah, you're right!" She immediately stood up from the couch and rushed to the bathroom.

Well, Claire and Chris actually got an invitation for a wedding party. It was Chris's friends, so he asked Claire to come along. If Jill wasn't busy right now, he surely had asked her as well. But unfortunately, Jill answered him with 'sorry', means she couldn't. As a replacement, Chris forced his sister to accompany him. It's better than got no lady in arm anyway.

The party was held in the California and will start before the evening, so it was a bit late to come because it will spend for hours to reach the destination. And Chris already booked two rooms in a near hotel, since they will get tired to drive home.

Claire hurriedly undressed and washed herself, and after she's done with all of the activities in the morning, she picked a dress for the party's clothes. The one she chose is a silver gown with V neck and with the back exposing her smooth skin. She polished her cheeks with soft natural face powder then added with more stuff for her face one by one. Claire decided to keep her hair in her ponytail trademark style but still looks gorgeous as she is. Feels ready to go and everything's got packed already, she stepped out of her room and descended the stairs leading to Chris, who was already waiting for her patiently.

"I'm ready to serve you, my lady." Chris teased her, but he offered his hand for Claire to grab it.

"Cut it out!" she grabbed his arm and walked together to the front door. "Oh, I forget my bag. Could you help me, Chris?"

He rolled his eyes and bent his body down. "Chris Redfield at your service."

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Claire amazingly looked at the wedding party from inside the car as they finally arrived in the evening. It was a garden party with all whitey stuff and many bouquets of white roses decorating each table. Simple but beautiful.

"Mine will be more pretty than this." Chris chuckled as he opened the door for Claire and offered her his arm again.

Claire answered it with a laugh. "Yeah, let's make a wish."

"Just wait until I get ready to propose her."

They both stepped into the party and be welcomed by the crowded anon. Some friends of Chris greeted him and made a short conversation, while Claire was just smiling because no one she knew there. She looked clumsy and awkward. Feeling guilty, Chris cut his little chit-chat then grabbed her hand and dragged her to the new marriage couple to say some congrats.

"Hi, dude!" Chris called the groom, whom Claire did clueless about that guy. "Congrats, man! I'm happy for you both."

He shook Chris' hand and smiled ear to ear. "Thanks, Chris. I'll wait for yours. Oh, and this is my babe, Chantal. And babe, this is my badass, Chris." He introduced his wife as they shook each other. "This must be your baby sister, Claire, right? You know, your brother keep telling me about how proud he is for having you as his sister. And you're as adorable as he said." Claire laughed awkwardly as she nudged her brother in 'what-the-hell' expression. "She doesn't know me yet?"

Chris rubbed his arm and cleared his throat, feeling clumsy and ashamed of what he had said to his friend, and now in front of his baby sister Blake confessing Chris' feeling towards her bluntly. "So, Claire, this is my college bud, Blake. We've been friends for long, but because he moved to California we haven't contacted each other for a long time."

Claire beamed softly at Blake. "Nice to meet you, Blake. And thanks for keeping my brother safe while in the college. He must be really a pain in the ass." Chris rolled his eyes.

Blake chuckled and shook his head. "A lot. Chris, do you remember when…"

And so on it went for minutes until Claire felt her stomach needed to be filled with food. So she said her excuse and let herself enjoying her time alone to grab any foods she liked. Not to be greedy, but she hadn't eat yet since she passed her lunch time. After took a detour at several buffets, she decided to put sushi on her dinner list with a glass of champagne.

The young Redfield placed her plate and glass at the table in the corner. She wanted to isolate herself from the crowded and since she didn't know anyone in the party, it's better to fill her growling stomach before she died from starving. She slowly chopsticked the sushi into her mouth as everyone was dancing on the floor. The music already gotten the people to gather in the center and do the waltz. It was amusing for her to see them cheerfully dancing, as if they didn't have any burdens.

From the waltz until the slow-romance-dance held the people to keep gathering there and allowing the couples to growing their love, and whatsoever sweet things that made her shuddering. Her thought was distracted by some men around her age that came to drop hi and ask her whether she wants to dance or not. But she just said 'I'm sorry' or shook her head and smiled. She didn't like to dance, or at least she didn't have a man she loved to dance with. She sighed. She tried to find her brother with her sight but then he was still enjoying himself with his old friends. Now she was regretting herself why she didn't reject Chris' invitation, or at least she brought her teddy bear and some of her dolls to be played with.

Another man came from her back tapping her shoulder softly. "I see you're not doing anything necessary right now."

Claire exhaled heavily, tired of this dance-request. She just wanted to be alone. "Sorry?" she turned to face the man. "If you're asking me to dance with you, I'm not…"

The man grinned wryly. "Well then excuse me because I'm not requesting you for a dance."

Claire widened her eyes in disbelieve of what she was seeing. "Leon?"

He smiled ticklish. "Wow, I haven't asked you for anything but you're already rejecting me."

"Wh-why are you here?" she asked with disbelieve tone still.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said simply. "May I sit here?"

She implied him to sit next to her. "The groom is Chris' friend, so he dragged me all the way to this party though I don't recognize the people. And you?"

"The bride is a friend of mine. She used to be my senior in high school and had once being kicked out of her house because I confessed a silly thing. So now I got ended up here as well as her sorry." He explained it as he shook his head, feeling ridiculous at himself.

Claire burst out but her hand covering her mouth. "Oh, well. No wonder."

"What? You said I'm ugly?" Leon asked her straight and answered by another laugh from Claire. "Okay, that's it, girl."

"Sorry." She adjusted her hair. "I'm not saying that!" she paused. "You're cool."

Leon replied it with smirk. "Then you must be interested with this cool man to be your partner dance."

She threw her gaze and chuckled. "No, I won't."

"Sorry, ma'am, but there's no option 'will not' for you." He offered her his hand and waited for a responding. She took his hand and walked together to the center where people dancing.

Claire stepped back before she's going to dance with Leon. "Why are you asking me in the first place, of all the ladies here?"

"Because none of them I know. Otherwise I have to dance with my boys, but I'd rather not." She giggled once again and then took Leon's hand for starting to dance. "Besides, is it wrong asking my old partner to dance? It's an occasional moment. No undead, no dogs, no freaking monsters."

"Make sense." She looked around, more like convincing herself there were no such creatures around them. "Well then don't blame yourself if you've picked a wrong lady that keeps stepping on your foot while dancing." Claire warned him as they went into the music and moved their body with the slow rhythm.

"I'll blame this whole party." He replied. She crept a smile in her face. Leon put his hand on her waist, with other hand grabbed hers. His chest against her face, making her heartbeat rushed quickly. But she could hear his normal pace heartbeat. Calm and relax as the person's face. Only if he saw her reddish face, she would've buried herself in the ground and never comes back.

At this moment, Claire felt somewhat comfortable. She realized she hadn't met him for years, and then suddenly he showed up like a surprisingly present. After the Raccoon city incident, Claire was too busy to find the whereabouts of her brother. That's why they didn't keep in touch in a mean time. And with the death of Steve, she felt like her heart being ripped. She kept thinking about him until she forgot about Leon.

Talking about Leon, she also realized that Leon had been changed. He's different from last time they met. He's more adult, more cool, more professional, more well-built body, more… attractive. He used to be a rookie cops and it wasn't cool at all. From the information she got from Chris, Leon joined the government special agent.

Only a couple years and he had changed a lot. She really wanted to hear the story from his mouth, and she wanted to tell her story too. This reunited sure brought many kinds of feeling she had, aside of the nightmare they both have. Excited, anxious, happy, sad, and yearn she couldn't bear for a long time. Leon's special friend she had, because she felt what he's feeling and so did he. And they worked out together to get out of the mess that anyone wouldn't believe they would survive.

Leon was too precious to be forgotten. And so was him, Steve Burnside, who kept saving her life in countless times. They both are precious for her. But there's this weird feeling towards Leon that she couldn't explain it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What's the matter, Claire?" Leon asked her when he noticed her expression changing.

Claire quickly back to her reality and shook her head once. "I'm just thinking. I'm thinking of this unintentionally. I'm glad when I see you here in one piece." To feel him by her side was a very pleasant time. "I miss you, you know."

"That's why I'm here." He whispered softly. They silenced for minutes, letting the music to fill their stopping words. "You are… gorgeous tonight." His sentence broke the ice. Finally, he said it. He badly wanted to say it but it couldn't come out of his mouth. He wasn't a sweet talker, but sometimes it needed for some occasions. However, he felt awkward after said that. He wasn't a good talker either, and seldom to give compliment if not necessary. "Well, since I used to see you in messy condition back then."

Claire who almost flew over to the top suddenly fell back again to the earth. "Oh, thanks, jerk." She said in a cool tone.

"Uh, I mean," he suddenly felt like want to thrust his face with chopstick. "I really mean it. You're gorgeous, Claire."

She threw her face against him, feeling unwell. "If you can't say it right, don't say it. Don't ruin my mood."

"Fuckin' great, Leon. Don't awaken the devil inside this Redfield." He mumbled unclearly, but then he coughed quickly before she knew what he said earlier.

"You know what, I really want to talk to you so badly. There are tons of stories I want to share with you. It's like it'll explode if I keep it in my head. But I don't know where should I start." She spoke finally. The music still on and they hadn't parted yet. Her face still clung against his chest, and her face became redder than before. She didn't have the idea of why her heart beating fast. She thought it'd rather be she catches a cold, than actually she finds herself have 'something' stuck on her heart about him.

"How if you start to explain why did you go there alone and risk your life?" Leon asked straight-forwardly. He meant about the stuff went on at the Rockfort Island and Antarctic. To be honest, when he got an e-mail from Clare telling him that she's in danger, he was so damn worried. He hurriedly squeezed his brain and his energy to locate her position. The feelings of upset and angry were on his mind, but he must concentrate fully at this matter.

"I told you when we escaped from Raccoon city that I will continue to search for Chris, didn't I?" she answered his question carefully, not wanting any arguments in the future.

"Did you tell me too where were you going?"

"Well I…"

"Did you tell me too about when you'd be gone?" he asked more questions before Claire could answer it. "Did you even say: hi, Leon. Sorry, but I must go now to search for my brother. Goodbye!" he paused. "You just abandoned me like that."

She was quite. Their movement stopped for awhile as Claire stepped back and pulled her hand back. "I didn't mean to leave you! But I couldn't involve other person to…"

"Yes, I am another person for you. But it'd be best for you if you having THIS another person along on your journey. I could help you!" Leon started to lose his coolness and being un-Leon.

"Listen, Leon! I have my own path, and you have your own path too! I finally met Chris and you finally recruited by the government. So what's the problem?!" she yelled. People began to be interrupted by those survivals and looked at them in confused look. "I see. So that's why you didn't reply my e-mail. You keep busying yourself with your new damn job, thanks to the government!" She crossed her both hands in front of her chest. "Now who is the abandoned one?"

Leon stared at her with puzzled look. "Wait, e-mail? What e-mail? The last time I got from you was when you begged me to help you contacting Chris!" he sounds annoyed.

"Hell no! Do you think I only contact you when I need help?" she replied. "Thanks again to our government for busying him so he didn't open his mail for about thousand years."

"Hey, this has no connection to what we were talking before!" he defended himself. His mind thought hard about what she had said. Is that true he didn't reply her e-mail? Or worst, even he didn't read it. He's not sure in either way. But she's right, he was too busy with his training and any kind of heroic stuff.

She walked back to her table and took her little bag with Leon tailing behind her. "You cornered me!" they silenced. Even the music had stopped, so people could hear them arguing clearly.

"I'm not. All I did was just asking you some questions to make it clear!"

"Well, wasn't that satisfied you enough?"

"You don't know how I feel, Claire." Leon gradually talked in soft tone but vulnerable. He already lost someone important to him, and he couldn't bear anymore burden if he would've lost her too.

"You think you know how I feel?" Claire said that in shaky voice, with her face redder not because of her heart pounding again, but because she couldn't hold her upset feeling and let it burst out. Leon swears himself he could see her teary eyes started to soak her pinkish cheek. Without any argument, the broken Redfield left him and the party by foot. Feeling her heart burned and her mind mixed up with everything, she'd rather be alone.

"Claire!" it was Chris' voice, not him. She hoped that Leon will call her and asked her back then they can talk again with cool head. But there was no sign of a person who approaches her. So she sped her pace up and gone in the middle of the night.

Poor Chris, now he was the abandoned one.

"Damn you, rookie! What did you say to her?!" Chris gripped Leon's collar, implying he was angry and lost his temper if it connects with his little sister.

"Oh, hi, Redfield." Leon greeted him calmly.

"I asked you, dammit!" he dragged Leon away from the party and cornered him to the wall, so they wouldn't bother the others.

"Just tell her I'm sorry. Excuse me." He loosened Chris' tight grip and intended to go back to his place. He was too tired from the argument between Claire, and he didn't want to bother to argue with her brother. One Redfield was enough.

Chris let him went away. Actually he wanted to kick that rookie's ass whatsoever, but since he didn't know the problem it's better for him to keep away until his sister speaks to him. So the older brother decided to call his night and say goodbye to his friends, and then hurriedly rushed to Claire's place to make sure she's okay.

In the mean time, Claire already laid down on her bed with pillow against her face. She sobbed but she didn't know why she had to. It was just feeling weird she couldn't bear her feeling. It was just a simple-tiny-childish argument, wasn't it? So why the hell am I crying for? He's not even my boyfriend or anything, he's just my partner. Okay, my special friend as I said earlier, but not more than that. I shouldn't get too carried away with this!

"Uh…" she hiccupped then more tears running down her cheeks. God please, I'm carried away for a reason I'm clueless about.

In her room, she fought herself to deny her feeling. But it just made her feeling worst than before. Until someone knocked her door and asked her to open the door.

"Claire, it's me. Can you please open the door, sis?" Chris begged from the outside, worrying his sister more than anything. But no answers. There was only heard a hiccupped from inside. "Claire, are you okay? Tell me what's going on." She still hadn't unlocked the door yet.

"Well, at least you can cry on my shoulder if you let me in."

And then there was a 'click' sound, the door was ready to be opened by him. As he was inside, he saw his sister desperately cried. He slowly approached her and sat next to her then placed his hand on top of her head, caressing her. "Just talk to me whenever you feel it."

She stopped sobbing and tried to pull herself back again. "I don't know, Chris. I feel terrible. Everything becomes one in my head." She was quite and Chris waited patiently to hear what's next. "Recently, I've got this freaking nightmare and it's like haunting me!"

"You mean the incident in that stupid island?" Chris presumed rightly.

"Yeah." Her voice was shaky because she tried not to cry anymore. "His silhouette is haunting me."

Chris knew exactly this silhouette, but he'd be better to keep it shut. "You know it's not your fault, right?" she silenced. "You should know that first."

She nodded weakly. "And then this guy named Leon came up from nowhere after a couple years we haven't seen each other. I'm glad I saw him still alive. But he is an asshole."

"Yup, he is." Chris agreed it so damn much. Especially this guy who made his baby sister crying.

"But honestly I feel happy when we danced." Chris quickly cursed Leon's name in his mind. "Does he realize how I miss him? Does he know what I feel when I had to go to leave him?"

Chris pulled her head upon his shoulder and spoke softly. "Well, I guess he does. But he wants you to understand him as well." At first the girl kept quite. Her brother was right, maybe she was way too selfish.

Claire chuckled lightly. "Chris, I'm sorry if I'm being this childish. I feel ridiculous. It's not even like me."

"Sometimes it is needed. We need to talk like a real brother and sister, you know." He smiled kindly to her. "Now wash your hand and feet before you're going to bed! Tomorrow we will wake up earlier to catch up the breakfast." He went to the doorway and shut the lamp off.

"Thanks, brother." Claire said before Chris turning away and closed the door.

"Good night, sweetie."

"Nite."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The special agent drank a coke he took from the fridge. He felt his heart burned and then he thought maybe if he drinks something pleasant it'd make him better. But what are left were only an empty can and his heart still felt like burned down. He stared throughout the window but what he could see was just a crowded jam. He could hear people were arguing and fighting down there.

"That's why I choose to be single." He threw the empty can to the bin from where he was sitting. "I don't have any girlfriends yet, but I already got this damn fight. Women are so selfish. They're more complicated than zombies."

Leon sighed. "What's her problem?" When he turned his body to face his softy bed, he was looking at his laptop accidentally. He recalled about the e-mail problem in a flash. Doubtfully, he changed his direction to his desk and worked with the laptop. He typed his id and password to get through to his mail, but then it was empty. There were no inbox from Claire besides another e-mail from important people at his job.

He smirked wryly. "See? She was only stalling from me!" he jerked up from his chair and directed himself to the bed. Laid down on the bed with face against it, it felt good on him. When he was about to doze off, he suddenly recalled that he had another id.

"Oh, shit!" he hastily ran to the desk and quickly typed his other id. So he had 2 ids, which ones he used for job stuff and the other one for his friends to contact him. And he stupidly had forgotten about the other one. He kept cursing himself as he confirmed his id and immediately clicked on the inbox link.

"Goddamn." He slapped his face when he was seeing several messages from Claire. It had been sent since a week after they parted until 2 weeks ago. And none of them had been replied by him, even read it. "You're so stupid, Leon!"

He exhaled desperately. Hopping that he could turn back times and back to the time where he was dancing with her. "Then I guess I have to arrange my second meeting with her tomorrow."

"Claire, hurry up!" Chris called her from downstairs.

Claire got out from the shower and covered his slender body with towel. After got dressed, she checked her items to make sure no things left. When she packed her bag, she remembered her little fight with Leon. She felt bad and insecure, indeed. At least, it was the last day where she might be with him and tell a short story before going back to DC. Or might be not. He could've gone without saying a word to her, just like when she did it back then. Or maybe he had not. Whether had or not, it didn't change the fact that they would be apart again with a sorrow ending. But she wanted to meet him for the last time (hope not). But how? She didn't know where he lived. They hadn't contacted each other in a long time. And even Claire contacted him, he DIDN'T bother to reply it. He would be too busy to even remembering her. And Claire would be too busy to forget about him.

"Claire!" Chris called her name for a million times.

She fumed on her mind, questioning why her brother was very impatient and fussy. "Just, wait a minute, okay!" she yelped. After packing her things, she exited her room hurriedly and was about to grumble to Chris. "Could you stop calling my name because it starts to make my… ears hurt…" she stopped her step and slowing down her sentence.

"I won't stop calling your name because I like that name."

She froze within a second then quickly slapped her mind back to the reality. "Leon? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Trying not to get abandoned again this time." Claire sighed harshly.

"And how did you know where I stay?" she questioned him again.

He crossed his hands. "I'm a special agent. I must know people's location easily."

"Yeah, right." She replied in cold tone as she rolled her eyes. She paused. "Where's Chris?" It was so quite she didn't notice the whereabouts of her fussy brother.

"I kicked him back to DC."

"What?"

"Joke." Leon helped her to carry her bag. "When I first came here, he said to me that he has to go for an emergency work. And since you're too long in your room, he decided to leave you. Oh, and he took his car."

She dropped her jaw in surprise. "He left me all alone?"

"Yup." He nodded firmly.

"And took away his car?"

"Correct."

"Chris!!" she called her brother desperately and then searched for him in every side of his room. But he was gone as Leon said. His car also disappeared without a trace.

"I told ya." He said in victory grin. "But he left a message. He said that you're going home with Leon, but first he must to feed her a breakfast before exiting this city. That's what he said."

Claire rolled her eyes. "You think I will believe you?" she took out her cell phone and dialed Chris' number. "Chris, where the hell are you?"

"Oh, Claire. I'm on my way back to DC. Did Kennedy already pass you my message? Claire?"

She hung up the phone and sat on the couch with grim face. "Do everything you feel want to do."

The Kennedy leaned his body against the front door, staring the young woman through his corner eyes. There was a bizarre silence and it felt uncomfortable. The both of them just kept their mouth shut, waiting for each other to speak a word, but none of them did. He could hear her soft and normal breath, but he barely heard her voice since then.

Claire still unmoved her body from the couch and did nothing. Except for her mind that kept struggling to decide what was her intention for the next. She got a surprise guest just when she thought about him. Now he was already there, probably asking her (if it wasn't because Chris told him to take care of her) to get home with him. What was she going to do? Would she tell him that she was regret about what happened last night and begged for his apologize?

Without turning her head, Claire could tell that he was staring at her, maybe waiting for her to speak. But she planned to keep shut until Leon speaks to her first. And surprisingly, he came closer to Claire. He picked a seat next to her, sitting there quietly with his body leaned forward and his hands were clutching. For a minute, he didn't say anything. But her heart already pounded quickly.

"Claire," he began. "I know this silence isn't gonna work to solve what happened. So I want to say it straight-forwardly." He paused and inhaled some air. "I'm sorry."

Claire didn't budge from her place. She still felt something bizarre on her mind. Something stuck up on it and she couldn't figure what it was. But one thing she knew, she didn't know what she was up to and what she wanted from him.

Leon was all quite now. He gazed through her eyes, as if he could read what was on her mind.

"I'm sorry."

By his twice apologize, she finally twisted her head to face Leon's. "No."

"What do you mean?" he questioned quickly, half of his mind was strained by her reaction.

She shook her head elegantly but firm. "I'm sorry, Leon."

He kind of surprised and puzzled at the same time, but then he locked his eyes on hers and looked through her clear eyes. "You didn't wrong. I was the one who brought this problem up."

Claire blinked her eyes before she changed her sight to the off television in the room. "You're right. I might be selfish and careless back then, rushing like hell without pondering the risks. But I had this unease feeling when I left you. And I keep thinking about you since then." She stopped, and then stood on her feet to walk to reach her backpack before she exited the room.

"I just want you to know that."

Later on, there was a sound 'click' as the door closed tightly. Leon certainly didn't get the whole point. He didn't expect that she would regret it and said her apology. And then she left him alone with so much questions nearly exploded on his brain.

Claire paced along the corridor with medium speed, trying to get out of the hotel she was staying as soon as possible. She thought about the thing she had spilled out from her mouth. It just launched before she could think what was she trying to say. She couldn't stand look him in his eyes and she couldn't face him for some reason. So she walked out the door and decided to find any transportation.

"Claire!" She tried not to respond it and kept moving forward. "So this is your sorry?" She stopped. "Why are you running away from me again?"

Claire didn't answer it. Actually, she had no idea to answer it. Why did she run away?

"Is it because you still mad at me?" he questioned. "Okay, Claire, I will confess some things." He cleared his throat. "I forgot your e-mail, because of my double id. That's some major sin I've had."

"Obviously, you're right. I was too busy to even contact you. And I know that's unforgivable."

"And I didn't mean to corner you last night. I'm sorry if I was being rude. But I truly damn worried about you. I'm worried you but then I got too carry away with my job. I know, it looks like some shit to you."

"Okay, then. I'm the one who sent you the flowers thru' Chris."

The girl widened her eyes, getting startled by his last sentence. "So it was you?" finally she turned look at him.

He shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Why you didn't give any sign?"

"Does it really matter?"

She nodded in hesitate. "Yeah, at least I would know it was from you."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"Well, it's good enough to know." He smiled one sided only.

She crossed her hands and mumbled. "Are there any more facts that you hide from me?"

He thought briefly. "Oh, there's one and it's very important."

"If that's something wo…"

"Claire, I love you."

Claire couldn't say anything but stay quite. Another surprise she got in this morning. Did he just confess his feeling towards her? This Leon?

"Wh…" she just wanted to say something before he put his lips on hers until it collided softly but passion. She didn't resist or struggle, because she was enjoying it. And she didn't want to be apart from him. She wanted his lips kept locking on hers, but realizing they would need to breathe some air, they parted with a little sound of panting.

Now she managed to find what this tingling feel she had.

"What I was trying to say is," she paused. "I love you too."

He smiled brightly then hugged her until she drowned in his body. His big hand against her head, pulling it towards his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Claire. I didn't smart enough to realize it immediately."

"Same here." She said with face full of bright smile. "I love you, Leon."

"Then don't leave me again." She kissed him once more. She was glad this was all happened to her. She was glad to meet Leon, she was glad she fought with Leon, and now she was glad the problem was solved by both of their confession.

Claire parted from him all of a sudden and then chuckled. "People starting to get attention from us."

"Yeah, so?" he tried to reach her lips, but she put her finger on top of his lips.

"I'm hungry! Come on, feed me!" she begged.

He rolled his eyes and put his hand on her waist, dragging her to walk to his car. "Okay, okay. Let's eat."

"Hey, one more question!" she squeaked. Leon lifted his eyebrows, indicating to let her ask. "Why did you send the flowers to my brother?"

He chuckled lightly. "Why? I don't know exactly, but I think it would nice if I sent it to your brother instead. It looks more mysterious."

She shook her head off and giggled ticklish. "But you successfully made Chris paranoid, you know! He thought the sender might be from some pervert guy. The funniest thing that he thought about Wesker too!"

Leon opened his car, letting her to go in. "Really? Well, I guess I will send more flowers to him."

"You're so mean!" Claire still laughed. She nudged him when he sat on the driver's seat. "Chris will definitely kill you if he knows it was you."

He looked straight to her but his other hand was putting the key into the hole. "His sister won't let that happens, will she?"

The sister looked at another direction as she crossed her hands. "Well… it depends." He smiled and then tapped her head.

Leon's car made a sound before it got disappear in the road, speeding up to where they would head next.

******************************************************************************

So… another happy ending story about LeonClaire! I really love this pairing. They're sooooooooo sweet, though in movies nor games they never looked like there's something special between them except for their friendship only. How sad, because my opinion is they're mean to be together. Well, however…

For those who dislike this pairing, I can understand it. But I don't understand LeonAshley.

Anyway, I really appreciate it if you drop by and R&R. Maybe I'll work out another story between them next time.

Thanks! 


End file.
